warriorscatsclanroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
BlossomClan's Territory
This is BlossomClan's Territory. Cats of BlossomClan hunt here, but they can do just about anything. The territory of BlossomClan is dotted with many trees (though not overly so). There are several places were water can be found. There are also some sandy/moor like areas. From Here You Can Go To.... The Sky Tree BlossomClan's Camp BlossomClan's Beach BlossomClan's Training Area Roleplay Nightfall and Dovesky pad out of the camp. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 20:25, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Leafpelt pads behind them. Bloodstar 00:53, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Dovesky sniffs the air for prey. She catches the scent of a mouse and runs off to follow it. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 22:29, March 31, 2013 (UTC) "So," Leafpelt mews, "Do you scent anything we could hunt together?" He asks Nightfall. Bloodstar 13:21, April 1, 2013 (UTC) "Yup, that way." Nightfall flicks his tail towards the preyscent. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 16:52, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Leafpelt scents the air, "Hrmmm, Raven?" Bloodstar 17:32, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Nightfall nods. He licks his lips. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 17:59, April 1, 2013 (UTC) "Why don't you bring it over to me." Leafpelt asks. Bloodstar 17:14, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Nightfall nods and sneaks around behind the raven. He lets out a yowl and chases it towards Leafpelt. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 21:04, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Leafpelt leaps at the raven, but misses. The raven retreats, and heads for Nightfall. Bloodstar 01:15, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Nightfall leaps up and brings down the raven. He kills it quickly and cleanly. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 18:36, April 13, 2013 (UTC) "Good catch!" Leafpelt meows, "Sorry I missed it." His head droops down. [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 01:30, April 30, 2013 (UTC) "It's fine. It could happen to any cat." Nightfall meows. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 02:28, April 30, 2013 (UTC) "I guess." Leafpelt mews flipantly. [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 00:10, May 1, 2013 (UTC) "I've missed plenty of prey before." Nightfall mews. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 21:28, May 4, 2013 (UTC) "I doubt it," Leafpelt mews, "Not with the way you hunt!" [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 21:56, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Nightfall purred in amusement. "I got good at hunting by learning from the mistakes that caused me to loose my prey. I don't think there's a cat in the world who has hunted without missing catches." Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 01:13, May 5, 2013 (UTC) "I'm sure." Leafpelt agrees. [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 20:21, May 7, 2013 (UTC) "Let's go find more prey." Nightfall meows. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 01:01, May 17, 2013 (UTC) "Alright." Leafpelt mews, "Wanna go to the Beach and try to catch some fish? Maybe we can even get a baby seal!" [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 20:33, May 17, 2013 (UTC) "Sure!" NIghtfall meows. "BUt I'm not sure if I like the idea of eating baby seel." Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 19:49, May 25, 2013 (UTC) "But they're so good! You'll love it." Leafpelt mews, mouth drooling. [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 15:31, May 27, 2013 (UTC) (I just realized I spelled Seal wrong! XD I spelled it like the POkemon Seel! I suppose that's because I'm writing a story about me and my siblings becoming Pokemon trainers and my starter pokemon is Seel.) "We'll see." Nightpelt meows. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 18:31, June 8, 2013 (UTC) (Lol. I didn't notice xD Have you see the vnew pokemon info for gen 6?) "So you wanna go to the beach then?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 18:06, June 11, 2013 (UTC) (yeah, I have) "Sure, sounds as good a plan as any." NIghtpelt meows. "If baby seal are not to my taste, then maybe I can catch a gull or two." Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 02:50, June 14, 2013 (UTC) (I luff dem all!) "Alright!" Leafpelt mews happily, "I'll lead the way!" (For once, I'm doing it :D lol x3) (I'm excited for Litleo. :D) Nightpelt follows. Cinderstar "Never doubt that you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 22:03, June 20, 2013 (UTC) (I like Clauncher and Noivyren! And Froakie!) [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[Message Wall:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 19:12, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:BlossomClan Category:Roleplaying Centers